Tabitha
Tabitha is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Tabitha has tanned skin, dull purple hair that coil up into two large curls on each side of her head, greyish-purple eyes, lavender lipstick and purple eyeshadow. In Issue 19 of the comics, her complexion is much paler. Her outfit is comprised of a rather revealing black bralette, an army green-colored jean skirt bound by a grey belt and dark grey boots. She has noticeably long nails that are painted in the same lavender color to match her lipstick and two diamond-shaped earrings. In season 8 her hair is a lighter purple, her tube top is a shade of blue, and she now has a pale skin tone. WCEp217(4).png|Tabitha, just between Lucy and Shilly. Personality Tabitha, like most witches, can be mean-spirited and petty towards others. She can also be rather vulgar and violent, though, she is still very clever in her own right. She also dislike fairies, and calls Mirta a "traitor" as Mirta became a fairy, when she was originally a witch. In the comics, Tabitha is much more of a flirt as she and her group purposely came looking for the Specialists during their mission to hunt down any of Lord Darkar's shadow monsters that survived after his downfall. After the Winx and the Specialists let the witches join in their search, Tabitha mainly focuses on flirting with Timmy, even when he shows that he is nervous with her advances. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In “The Show Must Go On!,” she is seen cheering during Musa’s concert. In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen attending Basic Witchcraft 101. Later, she, Euphorbia, Endora, Samantha, Lucy, and Shilly team up with the Winx to discuss ways to protect the Codex from the Trix. Later, she is seen in Zarathustra’s class. Later, she is seen in a room with Musa and Aisha. The Trix barge in and she, her friends, Musa, and Aisha attempt to fight them off. The Trix invoke the gargoyle statues in the room, causing her and her friends to run in fear. After the Trix escape, she and her friends begin to argue with the Winx. After reconciling, everyone rushes to the Heart of Cloud Tower to rescue Bloom. In “In the Heart of Cloud Tower,” she, her friends, and the Winx are seen in Griffin’s personal spa. Later, she and her friends run in Cloud Tower’s halls and she gets swallowed up by traps. |-|Season 3= In "Wizard's Anger," she and her classmates are seen running from a deluge of water. They are engulfed but are able to tread water. |-|Season 6= In" The Legendarium", Tabitha appears at Cloud Tower in the background. |-|Season 8= Movies Magical Adventure Tabitha appears at Cloud Tower attempting to transform only for it to fail, only causing her nose to grow. She's later seen at Alfea for Alfea's new school year party with the Alfea students and the Cloud Tower students. Comics #19: Monsters on the Loose Tabitha does not make her debut until halfway into this issue, where she, Pulisatilla, Shilly and one other witch come across the Winx and Specialists during their search for any surviving shadow monsters. Shilly acts as the voice of their group, revealing that they purposefully came looking for any Specialists with the hopes of charming them, and the three groups soon form two large groups and split up. Tabitha splits off into a group with Shilly, Timmy, Brandon, Stella, Aisha and Tecna. During their search, Tabitha flirts with Timmy, who becomes nervous at her advances, until a branch poking out of the cliffside in front of her slams into her nose. Tecna then "apologizes" to Tabitha, hoping that neither she nor Timmy will end up with more serious injuries for the remainder of their mission. When the group is attacked by a shadow monster and Brandon goes diving into the river below to rescue Shilly, Tabitha follows Timmy's orders to help save their friends. Tabitha does not appear until the very end of the issue where after Shilly and Brandon have been rescued, the Specialists decide to end their mission early to drop the girls off at their respective schools. During the flight back to Cloud Tower, Tabitha and Pulisatilla ask Shilly for the details of what happened in the caves she got lost in, as she and Brandon were alone together for quite some time. Shilly simply tells them that the ordeal was an interesting one and vows to steal Brandon away from Stella, believing that he is too good to be stuck with a fairy. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Tabitha may also know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Her magic is green in color. Trivia *The name Tabitha a feminine English given name derived from the Aramaic word "ṭabītā" (טביתא), meaning "gazelle." It is also the name of a woman featured in the Bible (Acts 9:36 to be exact) who was raised from the dead by Saint Peter. Gallery Griffin S8E16.png Minor Cloud Tower Witches.jpg EndoraTabithaShillyHecate - WCEp217.jpg ShillyTabithaEndora - WCEp217.png Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Recurring Characters